The Cartoonized Bikinis
The Cartoonized Bikinis '''is a fanart mini-series released in 2019,consists of 6 versions,having the 4th Version as the current version. Synopsis The fanart series consists of drawn bikinis,all designed by Wolf. Bikinis are in fact,a duo of a panty and a bra,two important "undies" that any girl and women can use it(only at teen and adult age,allows them to use a bra,trans-girls is also included). Types Of Bikinis Basic(Standard) The most common bikini out of all of them,makes its first appearance in the first version. Basic(Alternate) Just like the standard,but with extra details,makes its first appearance in the second version. Basic(Thicker Strap) A standard bikini,which the bra makes up having a thicker strap in the middle,makes its first appearance in the third version. Ribbon On Panty A bikini who has a ribbon on the panty,makes its first appearance in the first version. Ribbon On Bra Just like the Ribbon On Panty,this bikini has a ribbon on bra,instead of being in the panty,makes its first appearance in the first version. Ribbon Unlike the Ribbon On Panty and Ribbon On Bra,this bikini has a ribbon on both of them,makes its first appearance in the first version. Stripped A bikini with thicker stripes,was reused to make the Rainbow ones,makes its first appearance in the first version. Fluffy A standard bikini,who insteadly passed to be a fluffy one,having the panty and bra to become cuter than the other bikinis,it is respectively a prototype of the Fluffy With Ribbon bikini,makes its first appearance in the second version. Fluffy With Ribbon Unlike Fluffy and Ribbon bikinis,this one has ribbons on both bra and panty,makes its first appearance in the first version. Thinner Stripped Unlike the Stripped bikini,this one has thinner stripes,makes its first appearance in the first version. Polka Dot A bikini with polka dots,it doesn't matter the color of their polka dots,make its first appearance in the second version. Rouge(Standard) A standard version of Rouge's bikini with no hearts on it,makes its first appearance in the third version. Rouge(Alternate) The same bikini,but reusing the panty from the Alternate Basic bikini,makes its first appearance in the third version. Rouge(Heart) Rouge's original bikini,it is originally strapless,rather than having straps on it,makes its first appearance in the third version. Rainbow A special bikini,has a limited amount of models,with at least 2,consisting of a Rainbow version of the Stripped bikini,makes its first appearance in the fourth version. Versions 1st Version(November,3rd,2019) The first version has 16 bikinis,they were drawn during the midnight of November,3rd,2019,here's their models: # '''Black(Basic) # Icy Periwinkle(Ribbon On Panty) # Maroon(Basic) # Pink(Basic) # Periwinkle(Stripped) # Dark Orange(Basic) # Rose(Ribbon On Bra) # White(Basic) # Dark Blue(Basic) # Gothic(Fluffy With Ribbon) # Mafuyu(Stripped) # Rose(Fluffy With Ribbon) # Teal(Ribbon) # Brazil(Stripped) # Cream(Ribbon On Bra) # Green-White(Thinned Stripped) 2nd Version(November,5th,2019) The second version has 32 bikinis,16 were made,3 new models has been featured,these are: # Teal(Fluffy) # Violet(Basic) # Steampunk(Ribbon) # Black-White(Thinned Stripped) # Fuchsia(Ribbon On Panty) # White-Black(Polka Dot) # Tan(Alternate Basic) # Gray(Fluffy With Ribbon) # Black-White(Polka Dot) # Gray(Alternate Basic) # Rose(Stripped) # Estonian Blue(Ribbon On Bra) # Lavender(Ribbon) # Green(Fluffy) # Orange(Thinned Stripped) # Mint Green(Stripped) 3rd Version(November,8th,2019) The third version has 64 bikinis,32 were made,4 new models has been featured,these are: # Sailor(Thinned Stripped) # Magenta(Ribbon) # Maid(Fluffy With Ribbon) # Light Pink(Ribbon On Panty) # Red(Basic) # Lime(Ribbon On Bra) # Red-White(Polka Dot) # Teal(Ribbon On Panty) # Yellow(Basic) # Lighter Teal(Stripped) # Dark Teal(Basic) # Rose(Ribbon) # Glittered Gold-White(Polka Dot) # Rusty Red(Ribbon On Bra) # Pink(Fluffy With Ribbon) # Dark Green(Ribbon) # Blue(Fluffy With Ribbon) # Red(Ribbon On Bra) # Pink-Red(Heart Rouge) # Tangerine(Alternate Basic) # Teal(Thinned Stripped) # Estonian Blue(Thicker Strap) # Black-Gray(Standard Rouge) # Green-Olive(Alternate Rouge) # Rouge(Heart Rouge) # Dark Blue-White(Polka Dot) # Blueish Gray(Fluffy WIth Ribbon) # Brown(Alternate Rouge) # Gunmetal(Fluffy) # Gothic(Thinned Stripped) # Queen Of Hearts(Heart Rouge) # Pink-White(Polka Dot) 4th Version(November,8th,2019) The 4th Version has a large amount of 112 bikinis,having only 48 being made,it also includes a very first special bikini. These models are: # Brown(Alternate Basic) # Gunmetal(Basic) # Cream(Fluffy) # Fuchsia(Alternate Rouge) # Sand(Ribbon On Panty) # Golden Freddy(Ribbon) # Lime(Heart Rouge) # Yellow(Fluffy) # Black(Thicker Strap) # White(Alternate Rouge) # USA(Stripped) # Gunmetal(Ribbon On Bra) # Glittered Gold(Ribbon) # Green-Black(Polka Dot) # White(Thicker Strap) # Princess Peach(Standard Rouge) # Light Pink-Black(Polka Dot) # Baby Blue(Heart Rouge) # Blueish Gray(Ribbon On Panty) # Light Pink(Thicker Strap) # Periwinkle(Fluffy With Ribbon) # Steampunk(Stripped) # Light Purple(Thinned Stripped) # Light Pink(Basic) # Dark Blue(Ribbon On Bra) # Black-Gray(Alternate Basic) # Estonian Blue(Ribbon) # Steampunk(Standard Rouge) # Green(Ribbon On Panty) # Gunmetal-Red(Heart Rouge) # White-Light Pink(Ribbon) # Baby Blue(Fluffy) # Gothic(Ribbon On Bra) # Dark Teal(Basic) # Chocolate(Standard Rouge) # Rose(Thinned Stripped) # Black-Pink(Ribbon) # Estonian Blue(Basic) # Gold(Polka Dot) # Cardboard Cut-Out(Heart Rouge) # White(Rainbow) # Glittered Gold(Ribbon On Panty) # Baby Blue(Thinned Stripped) # Blue Gothic(Fluffy) # Light Pink(Alternate Basic) # Lavender(Alternate Rouge) # Black(Rainbow) # 30's(Heart Rouge) 5th Version(TBA) 6th Version(TBA) Trivia * The models is a possible inspiration to some Panty Party characters,but not all of them. * It was confirmed by Wolf to not have any strapless bikini in one of the models. * The bra in the model Mafuyu is a reference to the same bra used by Oribe Mafuyu in Seikon No Qwaser. * The model Rouge is actually a bikini version of Rouge's Suit. ** Althrough,the White-Light Pink model may resemble the colors of her pair of gloves. * The models Cardboard Cut-Out and 30's are BATIM styled. * The model Brazil does not include the colors Blue and White. ** The same situation happens on the USA bikini,with only misses the stars. * Some of the models does actually exist in real life. * The model Princess Peach is a bikini version of Princess Peach dress. ** Otherwise,it lacks the gem that is on the center of her dress. * In reality,the Polka Dot bikini has medium polka dots,rather than tiny polka dots. * The orange bikinis has the least amount of models,with only 3 of them.(Because Tangerine is a derivated color of Orange.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Inanimate Category:Art Series Category:2019 Series